


Crush

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Trauma, F/F, F/M, FemEren Jaeger, High School AU, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a French Teacher at a local public high school.  He's damaged emotionally due to the untimely death of his fiancee.  In a few short months:  he's gained 50+ pounds, given up caring about cleanliness, and is going through the motions of getting on with his life.</p><p>There is only one thing he's still passionate about and that is his art, his heritage.</p><p>Eren Jaeger is a new student.  Young, energetic, and also emotionally damaged due to the abuse she's suffered at the hands of her own father.</p><p>Their meeting is purely chance yet Eren sparks something deep inside of Levi that he thought was long dead.  It changes him and in turn, he helps her realize she is someone worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: KM Crush"
> 
> Okay. This fic has major triggers of emotional, physical, and sexual incestuous abuse!
> 
> These scenes were hard to write and may be even harder to read. 
> 
> Please, take this caution seriously. I'm not trying to trigger anyone.

“Alright, settle down and take your seats,” Mr. Levi Ackerman shouts in order to be heard over the noisy crowd. As is normal this late in the day, the students don't listen.

“I don't know who she is,” he over hears Jean Kirstein reply. 

“Great,” Levi thinks to himself, “another new kid to toss into the mix. As if these fucking classes aren't full enough as it is.” Pounding his gavel (that he brought for just such an occasion) on top of his desk, Levi shouts, “QUIET!” Once he has their attention, he adds, “If you listen, I'll let you speak freely for the last 15 mins of class.”

His students always seem to remember that he's pretty fair when it comes to their personal relationships and so they soon find their seats. Just before the tarty bell rings a tall, shapely brunette walks into the classroom and takes the one empty seat at the very front of the room. She's busy shuffling her school books around when the bell sounds.

“You must be the new kid that's got my classroom all a buzz,” he says while looking directly at her.

Eren looks up and sees the hauntingly beautiful man in front of her. Levi looks at those wide open sea green eyes and nearly gasp. He blinks a few times trying to gather his thoughts when she smiles up at him. His eyebrows shoot up and several of the students start to giggle at his reaction. 

Quickly remembering where he is, their teacher calls the class to order and begins their lesson. 

Thirty minutes into the lesson, Eren raises her hand saying, “Excuse me, Mr...” she consults her class assignment saying, “Ackerman, but could you repeat that phrase in French again?”

Levi looks at the child, irritation quickly rising on his tongue, but then those eyes meet his again and it washes away leaving in its wake a peaceful calm as he repeats the words with such affection, a couple of his female students actually blush. 

After class Levi says, “Ms. Jaeger, a moment of your time please.”

“Yes, sir,” she says as the rest of the students file out of the room. 

“We're using a different version of the same text this year. I have a copy of it,” he says while reaching toward top shelf. 

He can't quite reach it when Eren brushes up along side him and reaches for it, grasping it firmly, asking, “This one?”

“Yes,” he adds not wanting to admit his height and recent excessive weight gain make most everything on the upper shelves hard to reach. “Once we are further along, we'll be using the newer material. Just remember to keep it in good order and return it at the end of the semester.”

“Of course,” she says pleasantly. “Is that all?”

“Yes, Ms. Jaeger,” he adds with a slight hint of a smile. 

* * *

“Hey, Armin,” Eren says, running up to the first kid that befriended her. “You're in my French class, right? Can you help me get better at pronounciation?”

“If you want,” the little blonde boy states. 

Jean Kirstein over hears her question and replies, “I'll be happy to be your study partner, Eren.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Eren says while turning away from the taller man. She whispers to Armin, “He mispronounces words even I know. How much help can he really be?”

Armin smiles at her comment knowing Kirstein's a hound just looking for a tail to pounce.

* * *

At the end of the day, Levi heads home to his cramped apartment. He sees the stack of dirty dishes, the empty pizza boxes over flowing from the trash, and the piles upon piles of unsorted school papers, clothes, mail, and other clutter and wonders how he's ever going to get his life back. The worst, after his fiancee' death, is the extra fifty pounds he's added to his short frame. He has a noticeable double chin, a prominent spare tire, and horrible love handles on his fat ass. 

He begins to wash the dishes which leads to the counters which leads to the kitchen in general and soon finds that its after three in the morning and he needs to be at work by seven. He sets his alarm and drops into his bed exhausted.

* * *  
The following day, Levi trudges through his morning routine. It isn't until late afternoon that he begins to wake up. Seeing Eren's alert face helps add a tiny flicker of life to his tired body.

Once the lesson is through, Eren stops by his desk and asks, “Mr. Ackerman, have you ever considered forming a French club or study groups for your students?”

“We have a French club, Ms. Jaeger. About three students and I meet on Fridays after school and plan the lessons for the following week. That way they have a heads up on the rest of the students who don't feel it's important to care about another language enough to participate.”

“Where does it meet?”

“Right here, at 4 pm. Are you planning on joining us?” he asks intrigued.

“Absolutely! Everyone should be fluent in at least three languages,” she says with a passion. 

“Three? What other languages are you interested in?”

“I speak German, American Sign, and English, of course,” she rattles off quickly. “This year it's French and next year if I can find a teacher, I'd like to learn Japanese. It's funny. The Japanese are world leaders yet American students are never offered the language as an option in our classrooms.”

“It's nearly mandatory for the Japanese to learn English though,” Levi adds. “That's why they are world leaders. They learn to adapt.”

“True. It's called 'cultural borrowing'. Did you know the country of Japan is the only country in the entire world to refused to teach their citizens how to use guns? The reason is they felt that any idiot could shoot a gun but learning to wield a sword properly takes talent.”

Levi laughs at that. “No, I didn't know that. So why do they have guns then?”

“The United States forced it on them,” Eren adds smoothly. “Think of how different WWII would have been if they'd never learned to handle firearms.”

Levi's eyebrows shoot up. “That's something to consider,” he adds as they hear the tardy bell ring. “You're late, Ms. Jaeger. I can give you a pass...”

“Don't bother,” she adds earnestly, “It's just my lunch period. I'll just tell them I had to use the little girl's room. Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow,” she states with a wave goodbye.

He watches her leave. His heart flutters and he wonders if he should see his doctor. Adding fifty pounds in a few short months can't be good on his heart.

* * *  
There were numerous times that Mr. Ackerman...Levi hearrs male students ask the young Ms. Jaeger out. If it was a group activity, she usually agrees. If it is a date, she always finds a polite way to turn the guy down. This lead to a funny situation, one of the more bold females asks Eren to go out with her. Eren's mild embarrassment is understandable when she explains loud and clear, “I'm sorry, Ymir, but I'm not gay. I'm still not ready to date just yet.”

Ymir is a good sport about the rejection, however, quickly meeting and dating a young woman named Krista. Eren isn't really not ready to date. She's just choosy about who she wishes to date. As it so happens she's already chosen the man. He just isn't aware of her intentions yet.

Levi's proud of her for waiting. It's rare to meet young women who value themselves and refuse to give in to their demanding hormones. Eren does confide in her friend Armin and Armin quickly understands her reasoning. “He's perfect,” Eren says dreamily. “I mean, he has the most beautiful skin...”

“I always thought he looked anemic,” Armin chides.

“And he has the most intriguing eyes...”

“I can feel them burn right into my skull when he looks at me,” Armin says.

“And he has the silkiest hair...”

“It's so shiny, it always looks greasy to me,” Armin states this time seriously.

“And of course, there's his height...”

“He's a munchkin. He's almost a short as I am!” Arlert adds adamantly, “And I'm only fifteen.”

That pulls Eren out of her daydream as she smacks Armin on the arm. “Armin Arlert, you take that back. He is not a munchkin!”

Armin laughs loudly thus, calling attention to themselves. “He is too! And you know it. '...the lollipop fields, the lollipop fields...',” Armin begins, singing a line from a song the munchkins sing in the Wizard of Oz.

Eren gives him a stubborn look, furrowing her brow and crossing her arms over her chest. “Armin, do you want me to introduce you to my friend Mikasa or not?”

That snaps the little blonde out of his revelry. “Oh, come on, Eren. You know I'm only joking.” He looks at her stubborn face and says, “Alright. I concede. He's not quite as short as a munchkin.”

Levi sees Eren's look and walks over to the two friends asking, “Is everything alright here, Ms. Jaeger?”

Armin squeaks when the man with the death glare eyes appears next to them. “Everything's fine, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren adds as she relaxes into a sweet smile. “Armin's just being difficult.”

“You two are good friends,” Levi adds. “Are you more than friends?”

Eren realizes he's wanting to know if she's seeing anyone. Her heart flutters in her chest, beating against her rib cage. “No, sir. We're just friends. Besides, Armin's more interested in a friend of mine from a private school up state. So he's taken.”

Levi nods then leaves the two of them in peace. 

“So he's taken?” Armin repeats with a sly look. “That is a very suggestive line, Eren. The reverse of course is, 'but I'm available'.”

“Well, I am,” she states firmly.

“Yes, but do you really believe you will land a teacher?” Armin asks.

“He's my soul-mate, Armin. I knew it from the moment I first saw him,” she adds softly while looking at her half eaten lunch. She pushes her tray away saying, “This food sucks.”

“Pack a lunch,” Armin adds with a shrug. “That's what I do.”

“Haven't you ever noticed how many people make fun of you and your little lunch box?”

Armin furrows his brow at her saying, “And they're the ones eating that slop the school calls food while I'm eating whatever I please.” 

“True,” Eren admits. “Maybe I will start packing but don't you dare try to get me to carry a 'Spiderman' lunchbox.”

“Oh, I figured you're more of a 'My Little Pony' kind of teen,” he chides. “Or perhaps 'Sponge Bob'...”

“Please,” she says while rolling her eyes. “I'm a Power Puffs Girl'! They kick serious booty.” They both look at each other and start laughing.

* * *

Dreaming Eren:

“Levi, kiss me.”

“Can't. You're too young for me.”

“Levviiii...KISS ME!” Eren shouts and Levi takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

Once their lips part, he says, “Brat, don't be so whiny. Waiting for what you want makes the accomplishment so much sweeter.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“Tu' eres mi amor,” Levi replies and Eren wakes with a start!

End Dream.

“Since when does Mr. Ackerman speak Spanish?” Eren's foggy mind asks herself. Then she laughs loudly. 

“Eren, I'm trying to sleep,” Mikasa groans from the room next door. “Go back to sleep. Mr. French guy can wait until morning.” 

* * *

“Did you have that weird dream again,” Armin asks Eren the moment he sees her the following morning.

“Yes.”

“What language this time?”

“Spanish, I think,” Eren replies. “What does 'to air rest me amour' mean?”

“Tu' eres mi amor,” he repeats. “I believe that's something like 'you are my lover' or maybe it's love not lover. I'll look it up when we get to the computer lab.”

“How do I keep dreaming in so many languages I don't even know?” Eren asks.

“Maybe they're memories from a past life,” Armin suggests. “You said he is your soul mate. If that's true, maybe you both keep reincarnating to be together for eternity.”

“Damn, Arlert, that's very poetic!” she states while glaring at him.

“So...when do I get to meet her?” Armin asks quickly. His hormones, too, are raging.

“Next weekend. She's gotta work but should be able to have a little free time in the evening.”

“Where does she work?” he asks.

“Her dad's law firm,” Eren adds. “She tells me it sucks but the pay is great.”

“Eren, thank you for doing this for me,” Armin adds sincerely.

“You're my two best friends. How could I not help you find your own soul mates?”

* * *

The following weekend, Levi struggles to get his living room in some kind of order. He works for hours panting and groaning working up a sweat. “Shit,” he hisses when he's finally finished. He heads for the shower and washes the grime, sweat, and everything else that's clinging to his skin off his body. 

When he's done showering, he decides he wants something to eat. Looking over his food choices in his refrigerator he sighs. There is not a single healthy food choice in it! He hates wasting food yet his body needs new and better options. This prompts him to toss out the crap he has in favor of a new healthier diet. 

Taking his trash out to the bin, he decides to walk the four blocks to the store. He enters and begins sifting through the organic veggies. That's when Levi hears her voice say, “Mikasa, quit.” He turns to see Eren and a dark haired friend walking up behind him. She glances at him and pauses in her step when a beautiful smile graces her lips. “Mr. Ackerman,” Eren says enthusiastically. 

Mikasa also pauses saying, “Where?”

“Right in front of us,” Eren adds with an eye roll. Mikasa looks around but all she sees is a fat, short, mean looking fucker and a couple of women. Then seeing Eren lock eyes with the short fat man, she realizes he is whom she's speaking of. “Hello, sir!” Eren says happily. “This is my friend Mikasa. She attends a private school in Trost.”

“Hello, Mikasa,” Levi says pleasantly. His voice is definitely worth a listen. 

“Uh, hello,” Mikasa says as she eyes Eren. She thinks to herself, “This...this is the guy that Eren's so crazy about? This short, fat, mess of a human is the man that has her hormones in an uproar? Wow!”

“Mr. Ackerman, is there going to be a trip offered to France anytime in the near future,” Eren asks.

“You know, that's a great idea. I'll bring it up at the next teachers in-service day and see if I can get approval for the event,” he adds graciously.

Eren smiles broadly and Mikasa is still trying to figure out what her friend sees in this man. “Well, we have a lot of shopping to do,” Mikasa adds quickly. “Eren, don't forget we're on a time limit here.”

“Oh, you're right! Sorry, Mr. Ackerman, but we really do have to get going. Take care,” Eren says with a soft smile.

“Wow, that young woman is so fucking...hot!” Levi thinks to himself as a small smile graces his lips then he frowns remembering himself. He loads up his cart with healthy choices and decides to see if his gym membership is still valid.

Once they're seated inside Mikasa's car, she turns to Eren and says, “You're kidding, right?”

“What about?”

Mikasa sighs saying, “About liking that short fat guy.”

Eren looks like she's just been slapped across her face. Her mouth gapes open and her eyes search Mikasa's trying to find some compassion there. Eren crosses her arms over her chest and says, “Take me home...now!”

“What about the picnic?”

“I said 'now',” Eren huffs.

“Eren, we've been planning this...”

“Now!” she growls turning to look out her side window as a set of frustrated tears begin to stream down her face.

“Okay,” Mikasa says finally. She starts the car and they head back to their apartment. 

They put the picnic supplies away and Eren then locks herself in her room. Mikasa can hear she's crying and she feels really bad about it since she knows how infatuated her friend is with her so called soul mate. She places her hand on the door but doesn't ask to come in. She knows that Eren needs time to get over her pain so she heads toward her own bedroom to work on her Geometry homework.

Levi takes a change of clothes and his shower gear then heads toward Reiner's, the local gym. The desk clerk is the same woman with the sour expression he remembers well. “Good afternoon, Annie,” he says pleasantly. 

Annie's gaze shifts to the short fat guy. It takes her a few minutes to recognize him then she says, “Good god, you really let yourself go!”

“I know,” he says a bit stiff. “That's why I'm back. Is my membership still valid?”

Annie punches a few keys on her keyboard and says, “Nope. It expired two months ago. We are having a sale though. Buy one membership, get the second half off.”

“No, that won't work,” Levi adds softly.

“Well, I tell you what, Mr. Ackerman. Since you already bought one membership, I'll give you this one half price.”

Levi looks into the blonde's eyes saying, “You'd do that for me?”

“Sure,” she adds with a smirk, “you need it!”

Levi wants to punch the bitch in the face, but then again she is offering him a deal that would greatly fit his budget better. “I'll take that deal,” he says while slapping his Visa card on the counter. 

“I thought you might,” she says. “Hey, Bert!” she shouts once Ackerman's all signed up.

“Yeah, Annie?”

“You have another client.”

The extremely well built giant approaches Levi saying, “Welcome sir, once you're done changing, I'll meet you near the Chest press.” Levi nods and heads towards the locker rooms. Once he's out of ear short, Bert asks Annie, “Are you kidding me with that guy? He looks like he might have a heart attack!”

“Hey, he wanted a membership. I just took his money,” Annie replies.

“Well, if he fucking dies on me, it's still you're fault,” Bert hisses at her.

Annie just rolls her eyes.

Once Levi is ready, he heads into the gym. Oh, the stench of man sweat is very strong this evening. He'll have to remember to come early, before class starts to give the gym time to air out over night.

Bert shows Levi how the machine works and then leaves him for ten minutes. Levi's old rate was 180 pounds for twenty minutes but he can't do that any longer. He's winded after just five minutes at 75 pounds. “Fuck,” he hisses while taking a break to catch his breath. Bert watches closely and is surprised when the man starts back up again after changing the weight back to 50 pounds.

Levi's huffing and sweating by the time Bert comes back. “How you doing, Mr. Ackerman?”

“Horrible,” Levi hisses. “But I refuse to let that deter me.”

Bert nods and heads over to the next machine with him.

* * *

It takes another month for Levi to get up to 100 pounds on the Chest press but he knows he's finally making some progress. His pants size has gone down two sizes already and he feels so much better. When he steps on the scale, however, he realizes he's gained nine pounds. That's why he's here now waiting to see his doctor.

Dr. Ral smiles at him saying, “Of course you've gained weight, silly. Your muscle mass has increased and muscle tissue weighs much more than fat.”

“So I should have expected as much,” Levi questions.

“Yes.”

He lets out a long breath. 

“And for the record,” Petra adds before leaving, “you look better, Levi. I'll have the girls draw some blood to make certain, but I'm betting you're levels have improved as well.”

Levi nods in agreement knowing that his blood pressure, A1c glucose levels, and bad cholesterol were getting dangerously high. He knows Dr. Ral's very good at her job.

* * *

The trip to France is approved pending the student's ability to raise the money necessary or their parents funding their way and permission forms being signed, naturally. 

Well, that's a problem for Eren. She has no parents. Her mother is dead and her father abandoned ship immediately after that. “Mr. Ackerman, may we talk?” she asks hesitantly after their weekly French club meeting.

“Yes, Ms. Jaeger, what's on your mind?”

“Sir, I won't be able to go on this trip to France with the rest of our class,” she says, “but I'll be happy to help raise the money so that Armin and the rest can go.”

“Ms. Jaeger, weren't you the one that suggested the idea in the first place?” Levi asks sincerely confused. “Why won't you be going?”

Eren hesitates for a moment to gather her thoughts. She doesn't want sympathy so she just blurts out, "My mom's dead and my father left over two years ago. I haven't heard from him since.”

“That's alright. Just have your legal guardian...”

“I don't have a guardian, sir. Mikasa the friend you meet at the grocery store, and I share an apartment. Her parents left her a trust fund so we pay all our bills from that on line. She also works at her father's old law firm. Technically, she's part owner so they sort of have to keep her on.”

“So neither one of you has anyone that can sign the permission forms, is that it?” Levi asks.

“Exactly. Like I said, I will gladly help raise the money for the others to still go. I'll be eighteen before our trip next year, if there is one, so I'll be able to go then,” she adds with a half smile. 

“What would you have done if the fund raising didn't cover the cost of your trip?” Levi asks.

“Oh, Mikasa already said she'd pay my way. She knows how much I'm dying to go,” Eren adds not realizing her words just cut Levi to the quick. The one who made this all possible is the same one who'll be left behind.

“I tell you what," Levi says not wanting this young woman to miss out, "you do what you can to help with the fund raising and I'll see what I can do about getting you permission to go.”

Eren's face lights up as she asks, “Do you really mean it?”

Oh, god, does this brat realize how much she's killing him right now? Those gorgeous green eyes and her innocent expression of hope is just too much. “Yeah, kid,” he says dismissively. “Now go before I change my mind,” he adds.

She smiles so brightly it nearly leaves him breathless. Just before she runs out the door, Eren turns back for a moment saying, “You look good, by the way. What ever you're doing, it's working.” She sees the small smile twitching the corner of his mouth. 

After a moment he replies, “Merci beaucoup, mon ami,” which only serves to make her smile even more beautifully. Levi's heart is pounding against his rib cage as he leans back against his desk for support. Eren waves and takes off leaving him speechless. It takes him a moment to compose himself. Then he leaves, quickly heading for the gym again. He needs to work off some of his excess energy.

* * *

“He must really want you to go, huh?” Mikasa asks as they sit on the sofa, eating pizza and drinking Pepsi. 

“I know. It's so exciting! Oh, I hope he can find a loophole in all the school's red tape,” she adds earnestly hoping against hope that everything will work out.

“You know, Paris is the most romantic city in the world,” Mikasa chimes.

“Oh, I know,” Eren says before taking another bite. 

“And you and your soul-mate will be there, alone, together,” Mikasa says softly.

“Oh, I can't wait!”

“Eren,” Mikasa states, “don't you know what I'm getting at?” Eren just looks back at her innocently. “Just remember to take a box of condoms and lube with you.”

“Oh my god!” Eren shouts. “I don't...I mean, he wouldn't want...just shut up!”

Mikasa starts laughing up a storm watching as Eren tries to find the right words to chastise her with. “Hey, I'm just thinking about your safety,” she says with a shrug. “We don't need any short, pudgy, bald kids running around the apartment nine months after you get back.”

That does it. Eren grabs one of the pillows off the sofa and starts chasing Mikasa around the living room with it. “He's not bald. He just has an under cut,” she shouts. “And he's working on his pudginess.”

Mikasa is laughing, dodging Eren's angry throws. Soon she runs out of pillows so she collapses back on the sofa. Mikasa comes to her saying, “Forgive me?”

“Always,” Eren adds while offering her a hand and a warm hug when she sits down next to her. “You're terrible. You know that?”

“I know,” Mikasa adds, “but it's so much fun to tease you, Eren.”

“Okay, apology accepted.”

“I don't really think I apologized,” Mikasa adds softly.

“It was implied,” Eren adds as she squeezes her friend tightly once more. “Let's go to bed.”

“Really? You know how much I like it when we're naked together,” Mikasa says.

“I know, and seeing him again tonight has my hormones all in an uproar,” Eren replies.

“So you don't mind if I finger you then,” she asks.

“I think things might go a bit farther than that, if you want,” Eren adds earnestly. “I hope we can always enjoy each other sexually.”

“Even after you and your soul-mate get married?” Mikasa asks, surprised.

“Even then,” Eren says while kissing Mikasa on the lips. They walk into Eren's bedroom hand in hand. There's no need to talk. These two have been finger fucking since they were in grade school. 

Only recently has Mikasa tempted fate and explored Eren's body further. It was just after she'd met Mr. Ackerman. Eren couldn't contain herself and said, “Mikasa, I need you.” It was odd having Eren say this. “Could you be my man tonight?” she'd asked. “I'm really horny and I don't think just finger fucking is going to do it for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I met my soul mate today and I just wanted to jump his boner,” Eren says, “fuck!”

“Come on then,” Mikasa said, “I'll do my best.” And she did. If Eren were gay, she'd never let Armin touch Mikasa but neither woman has chosen which gender they feel most comfortable with. They use one another to burn off their excess energy.

Mikasa undresses Eren slowly. Once her shirt is undone, she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. Eren's ample breast bounce when they are released from their bond. Mikasa sees her stiff nipples and tweaks them bringing a moan from Eren's throat. She flicks her tongue against one and Eren gasp. She unzips Eren's jeans and yanks them and the panties off her body. Mikasa blows on her skin. Then wets both nipples and blows again, sending an intense pleasure through Eren's loins. 

Eren's body is beautiful. Mikasa's body is rock hard with muscle definition. Mikasa begins to suck at Eren's full breast, enjoying the way her body responds to her touch. She slides her hand down over Eren's flat stomach until she reaches her pubic mound. Moving the hair aside, Mikasa's fingers quickly find Eren's clit and start rubbing against the spot. Eren's body trembles at her touch. “Mikasa...”

“Call me Levi,” she says and Eren trembles as the word leaves her lips.

“Levi, please...I need your tongue inside me...caressing me,” Eren states with a moan.

Eren spreads her legs open wide allowing Mikasa to have full access to her genitals.

Mikasa runs her tongue down Eren's sleek form, arriving at the destination, and presses her tongue firmly against the site. Eren's body jerks at the sensation. She focuses on nothing else as she allows her mind to wonder. Oh, how she wishes it really was Levi lapping at her cunt. She begins to gyrate her hips Mikasa is so into pleasuring Eren that she doesn't realize she's humping her own heel in the process. Mikasa orgasms first and soon Eren follows, pulling on her friend's silky hair, and screaming Levi's name. She kisses her way up to Eren's stomach and Eren wraps her legs around Mikasa's waist.

“Good?” she asks simply.

“Excellent,” Eren replies with a yawn. Now she can sleep. Mikasa moves up to cradle her face in Eren's ample cleavage. She nuzzles her gently and they fall asleep embracing each other.

* * *

The following morning, Levi wakes from a wonderful dream about a young woman so in love with him that she looks passed his multitude of defects and marries him. Her beautiful eyes fill his vision upon waking and he smiles at the memory.

He showers, changes, and has a healthy breakfast of Quaker Oats, cranberry juice, and a small bowl of strawberries. He still drinks tea yet has opts for decaffeinated. He heads to the school board and explains his student's dilemma.

“So you're saying this young woman has no legal guardian to speak of and is living with her friend whom you assume is not of legal age either?” the Board President asks.

“Yes,” Levi states, “All we need...”

“I don't mean to interrupt you, Mr. Ackerman, but clearly this is a case for Children Services,” the woman states. “Not only can we not allow this child to leave the country, it's imperative that she be placed in a stable home environment for her own security.”

“What is the child's name?” another board member asks.

Levi knows that their intent is to rip Eren from the home she's lived in for almost three years and place in with strangers. That's even if they are able to place her. Levi sighs and says, “I don't know the child's name, sir. It was brought to my attention by another student. He didn't reveal the name to me,” he lies. 

“Find out this child's name,” the Board President insists. “We need to help her.”

Levi nods in agreement but he knows damned well what the 'system' is like and he's not about to put Eren through that. She's a good student in a stable home and he isn't about to ruin that for her. 

“Your request is denied,” the official ruling explains and he leaves soon after.

A few minutes later, Levi is getting a drink from the drinking fountain in the hall when he hears a smooth voice say, “You were lying.”

He knows that voice and that all-knowing tone all too well. “Smith,” Levi says with a nod of recognition. “Have you come to chastise me?”

“Nope. I know how badly the system fucked you over and you're not about to do that to someone you went out of your way to help,” Erwin answers back.

“Good. I'm glad we're on the same page,” Levi adds curtly.

“They'll probably try to investigate,” Smith adds. 

“Do I look like I care?”

Erwin laughs at that saying, “Nope. Not at all.”

“What do you want, Smith? I have things to do,” Levi asks irately.

“I just wanted to say that I see you've finally got your shit together. You're looking good.”

“Thanks,” Levi adds but his brow is furrowed like he's waiting for Erwin to add a negative comment to his otherwise fine praise.

“Is she the reason,” he asks and Levi's face becomes neutral again. Smith nods saying, “I thought so. I hope you know what you're doing, Levi. Like you've said she's under eighteen.”

“Smith, you of all people should know I keep my dick in my pants,” Levi states firmly. 

“Ah, yes, but she's gotten under your skin without even trying. Just be careful,” Erwin adds with a good-natured smile as he walks away.

When Levi reaches his car, he can't breathe. Fucking Erwin always sees past the fiction. Levi felt trapped but handled it well. He starts his car and allows his heart to calm down. He needs to burn off his anger so he again heads to the gym. 

Annie is working the desk again when she sees him enter. She looks at him and says, “Ackerman, you seem to be truly invested in your goal to improve your health. Would you be interested in joining our support session? It meets on Saturday night.”

“What time?” Levi asks.

“We meet at six in the main office,” Annie replies. “We don't invite the wishy washy whiners. Only those that want to be here.”

“Good. I'll think about it and let you know,” Levi adds as he heads to the locker room. He begins to change and catches someone changing beside him. “Sorry, man. I didn't mean to...” He pauses there realizing the man he's apologizing to is himself. “Holy shit,” his says while looking himself over thoroughly. A smile nearly breaks out on his face when he sees his moderately defined biceps and thigh muscles. His middle is still pudgy but he can tell that his obliques are starting to become defined also. He takes a deep breath knowing that all his hard work is starting to pay off. 

* * *

Levi isn't the only person that's noticed the improvement. Several of his students and a couple of his colleagues have noticed as well. The comments that he usually just ignores start to reach into his brain. One of his student's shout, “Looking good, Mr. A!” The secretary flutters her eyelashes at him. The office manager casually asks him, “Levi, are you free this Saturday night?” When he tells her no, she seems disappointed.

The following day, Levi chooses a shirt that clearly shows off his biceps. As he's lecturing, he hears two of his students whisper, “Is it just me or is our instructor hot?”

“Yeah, I know. He went from a pudgy troll to a sexy god overnight.”

Levi smiles at the blackboard. Once his face is neutral again, he turns to face his class saying, “Alright everyone. I need a count of how many students are willing to assist us in our fund raising efforts. I also need a count of how many of you actually want to go on our trip this June.” He watches as his students start to get overly excited. “I'd also like a list of ten places you're interested in visiting while we're there. The Louvre is a given plus the Eiffel tower so think of ten other places you wish to visit and the most popular request will most likely be included in our stay.”

“How long are we staying?” someone asks.

“Well, that depends on a great many things,” Mr. Ackerman adds. “First, how many people are going. How much money is raised...”

“Mr. Ackerman,” Eren says, “do you know how much a seven or ten day stay would be for each student? Knowing this would help us know what our fund raising goal is. Also what are we selling to raise the funds? Cookies? Candy bars? French fries?”

Levi actually laughs at that last one. “French fries, huh. How about French toast, French onion soup, or French bread?”

“Actually,” Armin speaks up saying, “That's a different way of looking at this. Everyone sells candy bars and magazine subscriptions. If we held a carnival of food say with all the foods having the word 'French' in their title, we'd probably raise a lot more money.”

“Alright, Mr. Arlert, you find me suppliers that don't cost an arm and a leg for these foods and I'll get the school's approval for the carnival,” Levi adds. “What do you think? Two consecutive weekends in April?”

“How about the last two of April and the first two of May,” Sasha insists. “That way we should have more than enough money for our trip.”

“Would we be able to do a skit,” Eren asks, “Like La Cage aux Folles or Cabaret?” The girls actually like that idea. “We could provide some entertainment to keep the people interested and eating. Maybe we could get the Drama Club to help.”

Krista says, “How about a French can-can? If done tastefully, it can be enjoyed by everyone.”

Levi really likes that idea. Something entertaining and French. 

“Alright, we'll shoot for that,” Levi adds finally. “Don't forget,” he shouts above the bell, “I need ideas of places you want to see. Make it good, people. This is a trip of a lifetime.”

“Mr. Ackerman, may I speak to you,” Connie Springer asks.

“Sure Mr. Springer, what's on your mind?”

“Well, as you know, I'm not doing so hot with this class. Is there any way I can still go on this trip?”

Levi looks the youth over saying, “This trip will be perfect for you. The people you'll meet and the things you'll see will blow your mind. My only concern is if you get lost and aren't able to find your way back since some of the smaller areas aren't loaded with an English speaking population. Why don't you join us on Fridays at four when the French Club meets? We speak mainly in French for the practice and some of the students are pretty fluent now.”

“You don't have to be an 'A' student to join?” Connie asks.

“No, I'd actually prefer the students that are struggling since we go over every assignment for the following week. Then you have all weekend to finish them and be a step ahead of the rest of the class come Monday morning.”

“Oh, I wish I would have known that weeks ago,” Connie adds.

“Mr. Springer, I announce it at the beginning of each week. We're always looking for more students to join. The more students we have, the more events and trips we can plan. Join us Friday at 4 pm, Mr. Springer. I think you'll be happy you did.”

* * *

When Friday's French Club time rolls around, Levi has a group of over ten new students. Obviously, many of the others thought you had to be at the top of the class to join also. “Welcome,” Mr. Ackerman states. “I see we have a lot of new faces tonight so let's make a list. Madame secretary,” he says while indicating Sasha, “please keep good minutes of this meeting.”

Sasha nods. Connie notices Sasha for the first time. Her chestnut hair and fluffy skirt attract his attention. 

Suddenly they hear foot falls and a breathless Eren says, “Sorry I'm late, Mr. Ack...wow, there's a lot of people here tonight!”

“You're forgiven, Ms. Jaeger, now please have a seat,” Levi replies while looking over at her.

“Did you forget or something,” Armin asks when she sits down in the chair next to him. 

“No, Mikasa had to help someone move and forgot I needed a ride. I had to walk the three miles in less than twenty minutes.”

Hearing this, Levi offers, “I can give you a ride home when we're done, if you like.”

“Oh, thank you, sir. Yes, I would like that very much,” Eren replies

Under the table Armin bumps her leg with his own then give her a knowing smile when she looks over at him. “Alright everyone, let's begin our conversation in French only. If you have a question, write it down and we'll address if afterward,” Levi states.

There are a few common mistakes and many jokes as the time flies by. Connie is impressed that he understands more than he expected he would. He can see where this club is going to improve his understanding of the language he has so many problems with.

“Alright everyone,” Levi says again, “our time is up. Drive home safely and have a great weekend.” Turning to Eren, Levi asks, “Do you still want that ride?”

“Absolutely,” she says feeling special that he's willing to go out of his way for her.

“Anyone else need a ride home?” Levi asks and even though no one else joins them, a little piece of Eren's joy flies out the window.

“Come, brat. Let's go,” Levi says while grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

Eren's smile returns when she hears the nick-name he's pegged her with. His car is an Audi. It's bit old but still in pristine order. She buckles her seat belt automatically and waits for him to start the car. 

“What's the address,” he asks. 

She tells him and watches as he punches it up on his GPS. The ride is mostly silent as they proceed toward her home. “Eren, I did speak with the board to see if they'd allow you to go without a parent's permission,” he says earnestly but she can tell by his tone that the reply was less than favorable.

“That's okay, Mr. Ackerman,” she says, “it was a long shot.”

“Well, yes, but that's not why I brought it up. I wanted to let you know that the school board knows your situation now and they'll be investigating in order to put you in a 'safe' home environment. I refused to give them your name, though. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case Child Services starts poking their nose into your business,” he adds.

She turns toward him saying, “From your tone, I take it you don't care much for Children Services.”

“No, I don't. I was a foster kid and I hated everything about it,” he explains. “The shifting from one household to the next. The adoptions that always fall through. The treatment by foster parents that is less than respectful. I don't want my actions to cause you to lose the only home you've had since your mother's passing.”

“Oh, don't worry about me,” Eren states firmly. “Old Mr. Pixis won't let anything happen to me. He's been my 'father' since forever.”

“Old Mr. Pixis?”

“Yes, he's the nice old man that runs the building. He's signed my father's signature...” a little light goes off in Eren's head. 

Levi quickly looks toward her, getting the same idea. But is it ethical to forge a parent's signature? “I'll have to think about that,” Levi says before Eren can offer her opinion. 

Once he pulls up in front of the building, she says, “Thanks for trying, sir. I'm sure everything will work out fine.” She leans over, gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek then hops out of his car. He waits until she's inside the building before driving off. On his way home, he realizes that she kissed him. He smiles at the thought. 

“Where have you been?” Mikasa asks in a huff, “I was worried about you.”

“It's Friday afternoon, remember, I have French Club,” Eren adds while rolling her eyes.

“Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Eren, I completely forgot about your club.”

“I figured but don't sweat it. I got a ride home...from my soul mate,” she says with a smile.

Mikasa's mouth opens then she tips her head sideways saying, “Really? Ackerman dropped you off just now?”

“Yep,” Eren says with a smile. “Damn, he's starting to look really hot too. And I'm not the only one who's noticed.”

“Well, you'll have to invite him over sometime to meet your family then,” Mikasa states.

“But you two already met?”

“Ah, but he hasn't met your father,” Mikasa adds softly.

“Do you mean Mr. Pixis,” Eren asks, confused.

She watches as Mikasa shakes her head 'no'. “I mean you real father,” she adds while gesturing toward the living room.

Eren's face goes deathly pale as she looks passed Mikasa to the sofa in the living room. “Dad?” she whispers.

“Hi, kiddo. So some guy dropped you off just now? Is he nice? You said the two of you are in the same French Club. I'm glad you're still interested in languages, Eren.”

At first she can't believe her eyes. Slowly her body catches up to her brain as she screams, “Daddy!” and then rushes toward the sofa, giving him an awkward hug over the back of the couch. 

“Hey, baby, did you miss me?” he asks.

“Of course! Where have you been all this time?” she asks.

“Oh, we can talk about that over dinner. Where would you ladies wish to go out?”

Mikasa looks at Eren's enthusiasm and knows that this isn't going to turn out the way she wants it to. “Honestly, Mr. Jaeger, I'm not feeling so well. I think it would be nice if you and Eren had a little father/daughter time alone together.”

Eren can tell Mikasa is lying but she loves the idea of getting reacquainted with the man so she instantly forgives her. “There's a new French Restaurant that just opened in Sina. Why don't we try it?”

* * *

Levi is half way home before he realizes Eren's forgotten her French notebook in his car. Since it's a Friday, he decides to head back to her place rather than waiting until Monday to give it back to her. As he approaches their apartment door, he hears shouting coming from inside. Levi clearly hears, “How can you say that? You left her almost three fucking years ago, for god's sake. And now you want to rip her away from yet another home?”

“Who does this cunt think she is?” a man's voice shouts angrily.

“Don't call her a cunt! She's my friend and the only family I have left,” Levi hears Eren shout back. He hears the sickening sound of someone's head making contact with a wall.

Levi's eyes narrow as he sizes up the door, wondering if he can break in to help. Then he hears, “Get out! Get the fuck out of my house this instant! If you ever come near Eren again, I swear I won't fucking bother with the police. I'll slit your fucking throat myself,” Mikasa finishes as the door is pulled open and Levi comes face to face with the man he heard shouting a moment ago.

Levi steps aside to let the man leave and catches sight of Eren a moment later as she picks herself up off of the floor. There's blood on the wall and blood on the back of her head as well as a large bruise welling up just under Eren's left eye. Levi rushes to her side saying, “Did he hit you, Eren?” 

She looks up when she hears her French Teacher's worried voice and nods as Mikasa hands her an ice pack for her cheek. Mikasa quickly goes to find a clothe to clean the blood off the back of her head so she can inspect Eren's wound. 

“Don't worry. I'll catch him,” Levi says as he spritz toward the door.

“No, please don't,” Mikasa says quickly. “Please, just let him go.”

“Are you kidding me? He hit her! She's bleeding! That asshole needs to face charges,” Levi adds.

“You do that and Eren's as good as dead,” Mikasa states flatly.

That stops Levi in his tracks. He turns back saying, “What?”

“He's her father,” Mikasa adds firmly.

“That's Mr. Pixis, the guy you told me about?” Levi asks while looking directly at Eren.

“No. That's her real father...Dr. Jaeger,” Mikasa corrects. “He has a lot of friends in high places. They won't believe a word of it. They'll think you're trying to smear his good name plus she'll be taken away and most likely institutionalized.”

Levi walks back into the living room where Eren sits curled up on the sofa. “Are you alright, Eren?” he asks gently finally noticing that she hasn't said a word this entire time.

She nods and he sees the tears caressing her cheeks. Mikasa tends to the wound on the back of Eren's head saying, “Eren, do you feel dizzy? Do you need us to take you to the hospital?” Eren shakes her head 'no'.

Levi looks up into Mikasa's eyes. 

“She might not speak again for a couple of hours,” Mikasa states. “It's her defense mechanism. She gets this way when things go bad.”

“I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't know he was still around,” Levi adds.

“This is the first time we've seen him in nearly three years,” Mikasa adds softly. “Personally, I was hoping he was dead.”

Eren shoots her a fearful look.

“Hey, he's not, now is he?”

A sad smile touches Eren's lips. There is confusion there with a mixture of unrequited love and the sting of betrayal. She closes her eyes as new tears begin falling from them. 

“Eren, would you like me to hold you,” Mikasa asks but Eren shakes her head 'no'. “What brought you back, Mr. Ackerman?”

“Oh, sorry. I came to return Eren's French notebook. She left it in the car,” he adds while removing it from his gym bag that's slung over his back. He places it on the coffee table. “I'd better go,” he says finally.

“Hang on. I'll walk you out,” Mikasa adds quickly while grabbing her house keys. Once she closes the door behind them, Mikasa asks softly, “Will you be reporting this to Children Services?”

“No,” he admits. “I have as much faith in them as you do the police.”

“Thank you,” Mikasa adds, “for wanting to hurt that guy.”

“Eren's a wonderful young woman,” Levi replies honestly. “If I ever catch him stalking her, I'll gladly break his jaw for him.”

Mikasa has to stifle her laughter. “You and me both,” she quips.

“He's a doctor, huh?”

“A shrink of all things. I guess when he was in college, they forgot to include the chapter on how child abuse affects children,” she adds.

“Do you know what triggered him or was he always a bastard,” Levi asks.

“Eren was twelve when her mother died. The following year, her father got tired of being 'woman-less' and tried to 'you know'. Eren fought back and that was the first time he hit her. She was nearly catatonic when my parents found her on their porch curled up on the swing. A year later, they were killed in an auto accident and Eren's father left. I don't know the details, but my father was a damned good lawyer and I'm certain someone from his firm contacted Dr. Jaeger regarding Eren. He's never challenged my raising her until now. Well, you've seen her. Do you think that man came here to take her because he misses her or because he wants to resume fucking her?”

That gets Levi's full attention. “I thought you said, she fought back,” Levi says quickly.

“I never said she won, Mr. Ackerman. I never said that at all,” Mikasa states firmly. “Thank you again, sir. It's nice to know that not all older men are assholes.” Mikasa turns and reenters the apartment to find Eren has cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The drive home seems longer now that this new information is weighing so heavily on Levi's mind. To be thirteen and have your innocence stripped from you by the one man that should always be there to defend you. How does a girl, a young woman grow up to have a normal life after something like that? Levi berates himself for ever thinking of Eren in a sexual manner. Yes, he's not her father but he is still an authority figure and one in a position where abuse is all too common place. 

Once he returns home, Levi takes a long, hot shower to ease the tension his body is giving off in spades. He becomes aroused and quickly chastises himself for thinking about Eren's kiss from earlier. He needs to jack-off yet can't think about the one woman he truly wants. Fuck it! Instead he takes three sleeping pills and goes to bed.

* * *

Monday morning finds the school day proceeding as expected: noisy students, crowded halls, and less than appealing lunch specials.

Mr. Ackerman did catch a glimpse of Eren that morning so he knows she felt up to being here at least. When the class with her in it finally rolls around, he sees she's absent. He kind of expected as much knowing that she'll probably be embarrassed to be seen by him so soon after what he found out about her home life. He is about to call the class to order when Eren walks through the door and takes her seat. She gets her notebook out and turns to a clean page waiting expectantly. He nods towards her and begins.

After the lesson, he gives the kids the last few minutes to socialize. Eren takes the empty seat next to Armin and begins joking with the blonde headed male. “He's much closer to her age,” Levi reasons as he begins sifting through their list of places they wish to go. One list in particular catches his eye, causing him to furrow his brow. There's no name and the list starts off fine but the last five places this person wishes to visit are: 

6\. The backseat of your car.  
7\. The last stall in the teacher's bathroom with you there.  
8\. My bedroom with you nude.  
9\. Your bedroom with me naked.  
10\. And any place else the two of us can be alone together.

Levi is about to call the class to order and find out who passed this list forward when he moves the sheet aside. That's when he sees the same familiar handwriting on the following list. This page is written by Eren Jaeger. He pinches the bridge of his nose thinking to himself, “Oh, fuck!”

After a couple of minutes he reasons her interest is exactly because he's an authority figure...someone she looks up to and respects and after what her father did to her, her sexuality has kicked in full force. The bell rings to signal that class is over and Levi says, “Ms. Jaeger, may I speak with you a moment.”

“I'll save you a seat,” Armin adds as he heads out the door.

“Yes, sir,” Eren says happily. 

Levi waits until all the students have left, being glad the doorway is open. “Eren, are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, sir. Mikasa told me you were at the apartment on Friday evening. I'm sorry I missed you,” she says clearly not remembering the details of that evening. Most likely repressing them into her subconscious.

“Ms. Jaeger, when someone in a position of authority abuses that position for their own personal gain...”

“Wait, I don't want to hear anything bad about my father,” she adds quickly. “That's too personal and I can't hear it right now.”

“Actually, I was speaking about myself. I saw your list, Ms. Jaeger. Both of them.”

“Both of them? I only handed in one list, sir,” she adds, confused.

“So this isn't your handwriting,” he asks while covering up the last five items on the list.

Eren looks at the list. She scans it thoroughly. He's about to ask her again... 

“No. This one's mine,” she says while eyeing her name. “See? I signed it.” Her innocent demeanor is so convincing.

“My mistake,” Levi says with a small smile. “That's all I needed to know. You may go.”

“Thanks, sir. Have a nice night,” she calls from the doorway. Levi looks at the two list side by side again. It's clearly the same handwriting. How could she not know she handed in two lists?

* * *

When Mikasa picks her up from school, she notices Eren blushing. “What's wrong with you?”

“Just drive, please,” Eren says softly. After they're nearly home Eren states, “Oh, I fucked up bad.”

“What's the matter?”

“Remember my list I needed about places to visit?”

Glancing at her quickly, Mikasa asks, “Do you mean the real one or the joke one?”

“Joke one.”

“Yes, what about it? Don't tell me you handed in the wrong list?”

“I handed in both lists. Mr. Ackerman noticed the handwriting is the same,” Eren says as her face heats up.

“OMG, EREN!”

“I know, right? OMG, I nearly died when he asked me if it was my handwriting.”

“What did you do?”

“I quickly pointed out the other list with my name on it,” she states clearly mortified by her own stupidity.

“So what? Now he thinks you're mental,” Mikasa asks.

“Better that than a horny moron,” Eren adds with a half smile. “I almost shit a brick.” 

“Well, one of the places we came up with was a bathroom as I recall,” Mikasa chides.

“OMG! Shut up!” Eren shouts quickly but they both begin to laugh. 

When they reach their apartment, Mikasa states, “You know, I was skeptical about your soul mate.” Eren looks at her quickly but she continues saying, “That is until he was willing to track your father down and break his jaw if he ever tried to hurt you again. Now I say I approve of your marriage and your hundreds of pudgy little grumpy children.”

“Oh, you say the nicest things, Mikasa,” Eren adds sarcastically. “Pudgy little grumpy children...geez.”

“You forgot the hundreds,” she adds.

“Just open the door. These damn school books are heavy,” Eren snaps at her but she's smiling.

* * *  
Eren's Shrink~Hanji

“Eren, there's a friend of mine I'd like you to speak with,” Levi states with a small amount of hesitation.

“Why are you fidgeting, Mr. Ackerman?” Eren says with a smile then whispers, “Is it one of your parents?” she adds with a teasing tone.

“What?” he says looking up at her, his brow furrowing then she watches as he relaxes into an easy smile saying, “No. She's just a friend and I think it would be good if the two of you talk.”

“Alright. When do you want us to meet?”

Looking at her he asks, “Is this afternoon good for you?”

“What time,” Eren asks.

Levi looks at her blankly then pulls out his cell phone and dials Hanji. “Hey, just me. Yes, what time this afternoon...how's 3:30pm sound?” he asks Eren.

“I think Mikasa can give me a ride,” she says but her reply is not solid.

“Oh, don't worry about that,” he adds quickly. “I'll take you.”

“Okay,” Eren says with a smile. 

“We'll see you then,” Levi tells Hanji and immediately hangs up.

After school, Mr. Ackerman drives Eren to Dr. Hanji Zoe's office. Eren immediately recognizes the office building. Her father used to have an office in this same building when he first was starting out. “Is this woman really your friend of yours?” Eren asks feeling like she's just been betrayed.

“Oh, yes. She helped me when...” Levi pauses there. Is he really ready to talk about what happened to his fiancee'? A stabbing pain reaches into his chest and squeezes his heart. Eren sees the immediate change in his demeanor and reaches out to touch his hand. “I'm alright,” he says but she can see by the look in his eyes that's not true. It's like his mask has slipped just a touch and she feels guilty for bringing his pain up to the surface.

“I'll talk to her,” she says softly. In her own a way, it's her apology.

They walk into the lobby. It's filled with an eclectic display of odd items that make Eren instantly like this person. “I should worn you. She's a little unorthodox,” Levi states.

“Levi!” a woman in a well tailored suit shouts upon seeing Mr. Ackerman. “Come in, come in.” Once they're both inside her office, Hanji pulls Levi into a tight embrace. “You're looking good,” she says enthusiastically. “Look at your muscles! Goodness. Oh, and you must be Eren,” she says while pulling Eren into a tight embrace. That surprises Eren but she just goes with it. “Sit down. We have lots to talk about.”

After about fifteen minutes of lively discussion, Hanji finally says, “Alright, play time's over. Levi get out and let us girls talk.” The abrupt manner in which she orders Levi away catches both Eren and Levi off guard but he does as she commands.

“And close the door! We don't need you eavesdropping,” Hanji adds teasingly.

Once they're alone Hanji smiles at Eren. 

“Levi told me you have 'issues',” she says and this statement sets Eren on edge. “He has issues too,” Hanji adds quickly. “Would you like to hear some?”

“What? Isn't that confidential?”

“Yes, but would you like to hear some anyway,” she asks again.

Eren blushes slightly. Yes, she'd love to hear all about Levi's quirks. She really would but in all fairness, she doesn't feel right to do so. Not without his permission, at least. “Don't you think he'd have a problem with you revealing his secrets to me?”

“Indeed he would, but you still haven't answered my question,” Dr. Zoe says firmly while watching Eren closely. “Would you like to know his secrets?”

“Yes,” Eren states clearly.

“I thought as much,” Hanji says while relaxing back in her seat. “Levi told me about your past...what he knows of it anyway but I need you to tell me yourself. From your point of view...”

Eren interrupts her saying, “I thought you were going to tell me about Levi's secrets?”

“Oh, good heavens no. That would be unethical! I just wanted to know if you wanted to know them. It helps me to understand just how close the two of you are,” Hanji states.

Eren laughs at that. She's both relieved and a tiny bit frustrated at the same time. She thinks to herself, “Well, he did say she's a bit unorthodox.” Taking a really deep breath, Eren begins to divulge her deepest, darkest secrets to this woman she just met. The pain at the death of her mother plus the loss of faith and respect for her father is clear. There are tears, a lot of tears as Eren unburdens herself with the pain from her past. 

“Tell me, how do you feel about Mr. Ackerman,” Hanji asks keeping it professional by using Levi's surname.

“He's my soul mate,” Eren adds softly.

“Your soul mate? Why do you say that?”

“I had dreams about him for months long before I ever even met him,” Eren adds with a smile. “I knew he'd be temperamental, damaged, shorter than I am, and beautiful.”

“That's very interesting,” Hanji says while taking notes. “Go on.”

“Oh, and he always speaks to me in a language other than English. It's never been French though, so it surprised me that he turned out to be a French instructor,” Eren adds.

“What does he say when he addresses you in a foreign language?” the doctor asks.

“Oh, all sorts of things. He asked me my name in German. Where I lived in Italian. Where I was going in Chinese. Whether I loved him or not in Japanese. And the last dream he said that he loved me in Spanish,” Eren explains. “I have a friend at school that helps me decipher each phrase.”

“Wait,” Hanji says with her interest peaked, “you mean to tell me you don't speak any of these languages yourself?”

“I speak German but the others I've never really heard before,” Eren states.

“Then how do you know what he's saying,” Hanji asks clearly intrigued.

“Well, like I said I have a friend that helps me with that. I tell him what the phrase is. He uses his genius brain and the school's computer to try to figure out the closest equivalent and we've always managed to get the correct correlation. It really keeps me on my toes,” Eren states with a smile.

“Are the dreams of an intimate nature?”

“No,” Eren replies simply then follows up with, “although I wouldn't be opposed to them if they were.”

Hanji asks, “So you have a bit of a crush on Mr. Ackerman?”

Eren smiles brightly then quickly looks up into Hanji's soulful eyes. Seeing the sweet look of acceptance gazing back at her, Eren relaxes again as she nods.

“The fact that he is in a position of authority over you isn't the cause for your attraction, is it?”

“Oh, hardly. That's sort of a chink in his armor actually. I wish he were the janitor or even just a store clerk. That way if he felt the same way, we could be together,” Eren replies. “Since he's my teacher, well, there's not much chance of that ever happening.”

“You said 'if' he feels the same way. He's never stated how he feels?”

“I've never asked,” Eren adds with a shrug. “I mean, I know he likes me but he likes a lot of his students. Especially those with a passion for his profession. I'm certain we would have met eventually but now I have to wait another year and a half to even approach the subject of us dating. And by then he may find someone else to fill the void.”

 

Hanji is impressed by this young woman's emotional maturity especially in the face of all the emotional and physical trauma she's been through. “There is one item I need to address with you specifically, and please understand, if you don't know the answer that's okay. Do you recognize this handwriting?”

Hanji slides a photo copy of the 'list' with the last five answers deleted.

“Yes,” Eren says without hesitation. “I wrote that. It was right after my father's visit. Mikasa, that's the girl I share an apartment with, was trying to get me out of my shitty mood and she mentioned my French Teacher coming all the way over just to drop off my notebook after I'd forgot it in his car. She told me to at least finish his assignment.” Eren takes a breath and continues, “I told her that I just had a list to write out of the places I'd like to visit. She knows I feel that Mr. Ackerman is my soul mate so we worked on it together and started getting goofy around answer number four. Then we both started rattling off a variety of locations and I wrote down the ones I thought were the funniest. I never knew I turned that in until it was pointed out to me. I nearly died knowing he'd read that! So,naturally, I denied it. I mean, I'd rather have him think I am a loon than a sexed crazed idiot.”

“Agreed,” Hanji states. “Okay, Eren. Do you mind waiting in the lobby while I speak with Mr. Ackerman for a moment?”

“Not at all,” Eren says as she rises from her seat. “I'll send him in.”

“Thank you.” Hanji waits for Levi to enter. “Have a seat,” she tells him.

“Is it bad? Will she need to be put away?” Levi says and she can hear the concern in his voice.

She gets up and sits right beside him saying, “Levi, I know you don't like to talk about your feelings but how do you feel about Ms. Jaeger?”

He crosses his arms over his chest taking a defensive stance and asks, “Why?”

“I need to know in order to answer your questions properly,” Hanji replies.

“Just between us?” he asks.

“Of course.”

“Oh, Hanji, I wish she wasn't so young. I mean look at her. She's the reason I started excising and getting back in shape. Now I find out her own father preyed on her and he's a fucking shrink?! How do you think I feel knowing that I'm another trusted male authority figure in her life who's possibly in love with this particular student.”

“In love with?” Hanji adds a little too enthusiastically. 

“Hanji,” he says in a warning tone. “I'm pouring my heart out here. It's not the time for you to get all loopy on me.”

“I'm sorry. You were saying?”

He takes a deep breath and a moment to collect his thoughts then adds, “What do you suggest I do?”

“Levi, first of all stop worrying. She's a very smart, emotionally stable young woman. She was embarrassed that she turned in that list because it was a joke Mikasa started to bring her out of the funk she was in just after her father abused her. She never even realized you had the list until you showed it to her.”

“Oh,” he says softly.

“Exactly. As for anything intimate happening I say if...and that is one big mother of an IF she leads you down that road: be gentle, be understanding, and be thorough.”

“Wait? Are you telling me to have sex with a minor?” Levi asks skeptically.

“No.”

“Good.”

“I'm telling you that you are in a position of authority over that girl and she believes you to be her soul mate. She wishes you weren't her teacher. She's rather you were a janitor, a store clerk, hell, a fucking elevator operator, anything other than her teacher because she likes you, Levi, she really does and she wants to go out with you. I'm saying she's been hurt bad and if she reaches out to you, turning her away could be just as detrimental to her psyche as forcing her to have sex with you. Her father didn't manage to break her but that most assuredly might.”

“So you are telling me to have sex with her?”

“I'm telling you to allow her to lead the way and to walk with her down whatever path she chooses as long as it's not detrimental to either of you. Now if you don't feel the same way about her and are just looking for a quick and easy lay...”

“You know I'm not like that, four-eyes,” Levi adds sternly clearly annoyed.

“I know my old friend wasn't like that,” she says freely, “but I haven't seen him in over six months. A person can really change in that amount of time, Levi. Just treat her with respect and if you're still interested in her when she does turn eighteen, then ask her out and see what happens.”

“She really thinks I'm her soul mate?”

“You didn't hear that from me,” Hanji says with a wink. Yep, she feels these two just might be screwed up enough to work to each others benefit. 

* * *  
The Can-can and French Fries:

They work hard to get the Can-can moves right. The Drama Club loves the idea of something new, different, and since their club is getting a cut of the proceeds, it makes the hard work worth every heartache. 

Armin, Connie, and Sasha work out the food venders and prep. Jean and Marco help with props and taking clients money. 

Because of her looks and enthusiasm, Eren is giving the center spot in the lineup. Her long bones and and perky figure make her a natural for the part. “I wish I would have had her in my drama classes,” Mr. Dok states to Levi. “That face paired with her eyes and that captivating smile would have brought in so many more patrons.”

“Yes, we should have a good turn out,” Levi adds grateful to Niles Dok's for agreeing with this event. Niles is a demanding Drama instructor but his students respect him since he gets great results. This skit is one of his finest. Levi worked with the students also to help with pronunciation and costume design. It is the most authentic high school Can-can the budget will allow. 

“You know, Levi, if this is a success, I might just get the funding to do bigger and better plays. I'd really like to do something more cutting edge then 'Small Town' or 'My Fair Lady' again. They are classics but year after year after year...ugh!” Niles adds dramatically. “It's no wonder why only parents and a few regulars turn out to see the shows.”

“Well, the school hasn't done anything like this before,” Levi adds. “Perhaps switching between different cultures for inspiration is a good thing.”

Niles eyes fly open as he says, “I wonder if the Spanish teacher would be interested in a corroboration? I'd love to do a traditional Flamenco! Oh, those outfits are beautiful and the dance is so energetic.”

“It never hurts to ask,” Levi adds with a shrug as the dancers line up on stage. The lead in music begins and the women begin to sing in unison. It's beautiful and Levi is transfixed by Eren's womanly figure and beautiful smile. 

Once the actual dancing starts, there is no singing since they need to keep time with the quick pace of the music. Eren's nearly flawless performance has Levi grinning like a kid in a candy store. She is beautiful and according to Hanji, she actually likes him!

The smile on Mr. Ackerman's face encourages Eren to try her best and it shows. “Damn, that girl is good,” Niles states once the performance has ended.

“Yes, Ms. Jaeger is a wonder alright,” Levi adds as he and Niles clap. There are actually a few wolf whistles from the prop crew watching the rehearsal. Levi looks over at his students and says, “Alright Connie, Jean, get back to work! You too, Armin.”

Eren walks off stage and rushes up to Levi asking, “Well, what did you think? Are we close to the real thing, sir?”

Niles steps up saying, “Honey, you were better than Lido de Paris!”

“Thank you, Mr. Dok,” she says graciously. Once he's speaking with his assistant, Eren asks, “Are we even close to being that good, sir?”

“Oh, you're close, yes,” Levi replies. “I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful center in all of Paris.”

Eren's smile lights up her entire face as she gives the shorter man a spontaneous hug nearly knocking him over in the process since he isn't expecting it.

Armin sees this as do many of the other students. “Okay, okay, Ms. Jaeger,” Levi says while pushing her out of his arms. When she looks into his eyes, there's a moment, an instant where he has the urge to kiss her and not in a chaste way. She sees this and her eyes soften. Levi clears his throat saying, “You've worked really hard. I think this performance will impress a lot of people.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren adds, regaining her composure. “I'm certain we'll make enough money for the others to have a great trip!”

“Oh, um...about that...Eren, I gave a permission slip to Mikasa. She returned it signed so you'll be able to go also, if you wish,” Levi adds while holding her at arms length 'cause he suspects this news will prompt her to kiss him and he doesn't believe he'll be able to restrain himself from kissing her back fully.

“So my dad came back?” she asks and he notices the slight tremor in her voice and the fearful look in her eyes. 

Levi sighs saying, “I didn't ask how she got your father's signature.” Eren's eyebrow raises as she realizes what he's really saying to her. The change is instantaneous! She smiles and nods in understanding. No, her real father hasn't returned. Her 'other' father must have signed the form for her.

Paris

“Damn it, they didn't give us enough rooms. Well, Arlert, you're bunking with me tonight. Eren, you're...”

“Mr. Ackerman, Eren and I can share a room. We're best friends after all.”

“Yes, but she doesn't need a little Arlert nine months from now,” he says.

Armin looks up and says, “Oh, you don't have to worry about that, sir.” Then he whispers in Levi's ear saying, “I'm gay.”

Levi looks him over as Armin raises his eyebrows to emphasize his point. “Alright. You two are bunking together and I'm trusting you.”

“Armin, how did you get him to relent?” Eren asks. 

“I lied. Told him that I'm gay,” Armin whispers. She smacks his arm playfully but Armin just giggles.

The two of them stay up late laughing and joking. Then things turn serious when Armin asks her if her soul mate has showed any interest in her. “You're kidding, right?”

“No, I mean it's obvious to the rest of us that he likes you. We're just waiting for it to be official. Have you ever thought about making him jealous?”

Eren laughs asking, “What like kissing Jean right in front of him or something?”

Armin says, “Oh, no gross. Geez, pick someone good looking at least like Marco”

“Marco really is gay so he'd see right through that,” Eren states.

“Oh, well, don't worry about it. I'll think of something,” Armin adds before sliding under the covers of the bed by the closet.

“Night,” she adds while sliding under the covers of the bed by the window.

The following morning, they both stumble out to meet the others. Neither of them none too awake. Armin notices that Mr. Ackerman is eyeing them closely from across the room. Armin yawns, Eren yawns in response and Jean says, “Rough night, Jaeger?”

“Just tired. Stayed up too late, I guess.” 

“Doing some extra curricular activities?” Kirstein chimes.

“No,” she says not catching what he's implying. “Armin wouldn't let me sleep.” Nearly every jaw drops and Armin sneaks a peek at Mr. A. who's giving him a death-glare. Now if only Eren had seen her 'soul mate's' look. 

Armin gets the idea to amp up the volume, “Eren,” he says softly while caressing her hand, “are you sure you want everyone to know what happens between us?”

“I don't care who knows,” she adds innocently. “It's not like we can turn the clock back and go to sleep instead.”

By this time, Levi is standing right beside them glaring saying, “I thought you said you were gay, Arlert?”

“Well, I'm a teen. We tend to lie to get what we want," Armin adds with a smirk.

A moment later, Armin is being hosted up by his shirt and Eren's jumping to her feet saying, “What are you doing?”

“If I didn't know better,” Armin says seriously scared as fuck since the munchkin is so damned strong but needing Eren to understand, “I'd swear you were jealous, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi continues to glare at him as he lifts him using only one arm even higher up off his feet. “Put him down,” Eren shouts. “He is gay, okay?”

That's Marco's cue. He bolts up from his seat saying, “I'll take that off your hands, Mr. A. You take this,” he states while shoving Eren into Levi's arms.

Marco carries Armin off over his shoulder as Armin cries, “Eren...”

Eren tries to bolt toward them to save the little blonde but Levi holds her firmly in place. “Let go. Let go, sir! I have to stop Marco. He really is gay. I have to save Armin's ass...literally!”

“He deserves whatever Marco's dishing out,” Levi states from behind his cool facade.

“What? No, we have to stop him. You're acting like a jealous...oh, my god!” Eren says while looking up into Levi's face. “Armin's a fucking genius!” Levi's brow furrows in confusion as Eren states, “I'll tell you later. Please, help me. I guarantee nothing happened between Armin and I last night other than a lot of jokes and a few stupid truth or dare questions.”

Levi reads the sincerity in her eyes and says, “Come on. I think I know where they're headed. Connie, Jean, you two come along as well. Sasha, you're in charge while I'm gone.”

Once they are far enough away from the rest, Eren asks, “Why did you put Sasha in charge?”

“Sasha isn't about to leave food when it's abundant and free,” Levi says.

A moment later they hear Armin scream, “Eren help!”

“I knew it,” Levi says as he takes off running toward the noise with the others close behind him. They burst in to the room and Marco has Armin on his knees, hands secured at his wrist with a sock shoved in his mouth. “Marco, seriously?”

Marco says, “Come on, Mr. A. We're in Paris. Surely you don't expect all of us to be virgins when we get back to the States?”

“Maybe not, but I do expect it to be consensual and this isn't so let him go now!”

Marco sighs. Jean's the next to speak saying, “Marco, why didn't you tell me you were gay?” He looks hurt and upset. 

“Jean, I know you're family has issues...”

“That's not what I mean,” Jean says softly. “I've loved you for years!”

Marco cocks his head sideways at his loud mouthed best friend saying, “Seriously?”

Jean nods his head and looks sheepishly toward the freckled god. Armin is all but forgotten so Eren quickly unties him. Levi helps her as he hears her whisper, “Armin, you're a genius, but you almost got yourself 'butt-fucked' to death.”

“How is he a genius,” Levi asks wanting an explanation.

“He made you jealous...just to prove to me that you, um...care,” she adds softly.

“So you're not gay,” Levi states firmly.

“And he knows I'm interested in being with my soul mate,” Eren adds with a small smile at her friend. Levi helps the blonde to his feet. 

Armin is still shaking when Marco approaches saying, “Sorry, Armin, but I always thought you were really cute.” Armin gives Marco an nervous smile. “I wouldn't have hurt you too bad.” He pulls a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket. “I'm always packing, just in case.”

“Marco,” Jean calls back to his friend. “Let's go.” The two best friends walk off together.

Connie says, “I'm gonna go eat before Sasha eats it all.”

“You okay, Armin?” Levi finally asks.

“No, but I will be. I'm just surprised I'm Marco's type,” Armin states with a shy smile.

“Let's go before the rest get into serious trouble,” Levi states.

“Did you know Jean is gay?” Armin whispers Eren.

“I think Kirstein likes anything and everything,” she adds with a knowing look.

“Yes, he sure is a horndog” Armin replies with a fierce blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Once their tour guide arrives, Levi sends her off with rest of their crew toward the Louvre, Levi then turns to Eren saying, “Your friend Armin is a smart little shit, isn't he?”

Eren smiles at him casually saying, “Yes, sir.”

“He purposely made me jealous so you'd see what exactly?”

“That you care about me for more than just a student,” she states boldly.

“Eren,” he starts to say then remembers Hanji's talk.

“Yes?” she says while taking a step closer to him.

He looks up into her gorgeous sea green eyes. “Let's get something to drink,” he adds quickly.

“Oh,” she says clearly disappointed. “Okay,” she adds with a shrug. 

They make their way to a small Cafe' and take a seat at a small table out front. They order and once their drinks arrive Levi says, “I do care for you a great deal, Eren.”

Her face lights up beautifully. 

He is about to speak again when they're very rudely interrupted. Levi is hoisted up by his shirt by a tall man over a foot talker than himself. Levi looks up into the man's face with a scowl then a look of recognition touches his eyes as he pulls the man into a hug saying, “I'd kiss your cheek if I had a step ladder, old friend.”

Mike sniffs him saying, “I'm certain you would, Levi.” Mike sets him down and notices the beauty on his right for the first time. He leans over and sniffs her saying, “Jasmine, peppermint, another man, a very beautiful woman, and...” Mike looks at her puzzled. “Oh, I'm sorry,” Mike says sincerely.

Eren's eyes shift to Levi but he's got a concerned look on his face. “What is it, Mike?”

“You'll find out soon enough. So you aren't lovers which kills about half of my questions. She's not pregnant so the other man is a friend or relative. And you and the woman are very intimate, but not lately," Mike says as he looks at Eren.

Levi raises an eyebrow to that last bit of news, meeting Eren's gaze head on. He knew she and Mikasa were close but intimately so? 

“How is Hanji by the way?” Mike asks while looking back at Levi. 

“I scrubbed. I swear,” Levi states. “How do you do that?”

Mike just shrugs. He smells the young woman's nervousness and asks, “I'm not interrupting a first date, am I?”

“No,” Eren says a bit too quickly. 

Looking toward Levi again, Mike says, “Give me your cell phone.” Levi hands it over without needing further explanation and Mike does two things with it. The first is memorize Levi's number to his cell. The second is program his own number into his contact list. “Call me when you're free,” Mike states then turns to the woman saying, “Nice to meet you, Eren Jaeger.”

“How did you...” But Mike is already moving away from the two of them. Looking after the large man, Eren asks, “How did he know my name?”

“It's programmed with a photo of you in my phone,” Levi states. “Remember, before we got on the plane in New York, I had each of you take a front and a side view in case we needed it for any reason.”

Eren nods remembering it. “He's a strange one,” she adds softly.

Levi chooses to change the focus of their conversation. “So...you and Mikasa, huh?” Levi adds with a smirk while taking a sip of his tea. 

“What? No, no, no...okay maybe, but it's not like that,” Eren adds, flustered. “Besides, how does your friend Mike know all that stuff?”

“Smell. Mike was born blind. For his tenth birthday when his parents asked him what he wanted, he told them, 'Magic eyes so I can see'. They got him the surgery once they were able to afford it and he's been like that ever since.”

“So he just sniffs someone and knows their whole history?” She laughs saying, “That could come in really handy.”

“Yes, but he's been divorced twice. Both woman were cheating on him. One with another man. One...well, let's just say she was a little to into inter-species erotica.”

“OMG!” Eren says while blushing profusely. 

“Yes, that's about how I reacted when he first told me,” Levi adds. They hear the bells of Notre Dame's north tower chime and Levi says, “Finish your drink. We need to meet the others.”

As they head down the walk, the crowd thickens to the point that Levi, being vertically challenged, can't see over the heads of the people. “Shit, I hate being short!” 

“I'll be your eyes. Where are we headed?” Eren asks.

“Taxi stand,” Levi says. 

“Straight ahead and to your left at about the eleven o'clock position,” she says. 

Levi takes hold of her hand and says, “Keep up,” as he maneuvers his slippery frame, easily weaving in and out of the crowd before them. He hails the first taxi he sees and they climb in quickly. He gives their driver instructions and Eren notices he's still clasping her hand in his. 

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze then slips loose of his grip. He looks over and sees that she has a smile on her face. She says, “It wouldn't do to let the others see us doing that.”

He watches her curiously but she keeps her eyes on her hands. “Eren,” he says softly as he leans in brushing his lips against her ear, “I think they know we snuck off to be alone together.”

Her smile brightens as their eyes meet. She rubs her thumb against his bottom lip then the driver says, “The Louvre, sir.” When he pays their driver, he leaves a generous tip. He holds the door for Eren then shuts it once she's standing beside him. 

“Where have you two been?” the female tour guide asks. 

“I met one of Mr. Ackerman's friends. We got to talking and lost track of the time,” Eren adds quickly. 

“Wear a watch, girl!” the guide states with a huff. “I don't get paid extra to babysit, you know.”

“Babysit?” the others begin to grumble. “We only just got here a few minutes ago,” Armin adds. 

“We haven't even been inside yet,” Sasha states.

“She wouldn't let us proceed without you, Mr. A.,” Marco says.

“And some of us have to pee,” Connie chimes.'' 

“We'll I'm here now so what are we waiting for,” Levi adds firmly.

“An apology for one,” the tour guide named Hitch chides.

“We're very sorry for holding up the others,” Eren offers sweetly. 

Hitch takes her apology with a huff then begins their tour. “Construction of the Louvre which was originally built as a fortress to protect the city of Paris from the invading...”

“Excuse me, Ms. Hitch," Levi says then adds, "Okay, Connie and anyone else that needs to hit the toilet are free to jog ahead of us.. It's the first door passed the information desk. We'll meet you there,” Levi adds. Sasha, Connie, and Armin all take off at a fast jog. Eren strokes the back of Levi's hand with her finger. He immediately laces their fingers together since they're at the very back of the group. 

Eren whispers, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Levi whispers back, “I don't know but it must have been pretty bad.”

Eren laughs at that and bumps her shoulder teasingly against his. Kirstein sees this and shouts, “What are you two whispering about back there?”

“Oh, we're just talking about how big your nose is, horse-face,” Eren shouts back at him.

Levi looks at Jean's profile saying, “He does have a big nose, doesn't he?”

“Yep, always prying into other people's affair,” Eren answer back. She gives Levi's hand a gentle squeeze again and he releases her from his grip. She clasp her hands behind her back and continues walking. 

 

Eiffel Tower

At the top of the second floor of this beautiful structure stands a very exhausted Levi and a nearly as exhausted Eren. They laugh at having made the climb together. As they reach the few final steps, they gaze out at the lights on the river and smile. 

“This is beautiful!” Eren states.

“I know but what a climb,” Levi adds still trying to get his breath under control.

As they near the final step Eren catches her shoe on the lip and stumbles. Levi's cat like reflexes catch her before she tumbles down the 704 stairs. That's when the elevator chimes and Jean Kirstein exits to find his French Teacher with his arms wrapped around the teacher's pet.

“Well, well,” Jean asks, “what do we have here? Oh, this is definitely blackmail material,” he says while pulling out his camera phone.

“Your freaking horse-face scared the shit out of me and made me almost fall,” Eren shouts back. “If it weren't for Mr. Ackerman here, I could have tumbled to my death!”

“That doesn't explain why he's still holding you,” Jean adds with a smirk.

“Kirstein,” Levi says.

“Yesss...”

“Are you certain you want to try and blackmail the man that holds your diploma in his hand?”

Jean looks up into Levi's dark death-glare and says, “Shit, okay Eren stumbled. Fine.”

“Let me see your phone,” Levi commands.

“Alright, I'll erase them,” Jean chimes.

“Not good enough. Let me have it,” Levi states without giving up.

“Fine,” Kirstein says while handing it over.

Levi is tempted to toss the phone over the ledge but in reality that could kill someone on the ground. Instead he opens the app and after sending a copy of the file to himself, he deletes every copy Jean's made. Including the two hidden in secret files on his lap top at home. The kid's good, but Levi's better.

“You can have it back now,” he says while handing the kid his phone.

Jean checks it saying, “Holy shit! You erased my porn file? That took me months to load!”

“I thought you're with Marco now,” Levi adds with a smirk.

Eren starts laughing and Kirstein turns around and heads back toward the elevators. This entire time both Eren and Levi have been holding onto one another on the side farthest from Kirstein's prying eyes. It just feels so natural, so perfect as if they were made for each other.

Once they're alone again, Levi looks into Eren's eyes saying, “I can't think of a better place to have a first kiss then on this symbol of love, in the city of love, with the glow of her rose colored lamp lights caressing her feet.”

“Alors embrasse-moi, cher Rivaille,” Eren says softly next to his ear.”

He looks into her eyes to see that she is indeed asking him to kiss her in his native tongue no less. Levi doesn't bother looking around to see if they're being watched. He doesn't give a damn at that moment. He chooses instead to caress the hair from her eyes and lean in to kiss the woman he's dreamed about from the moment she first walked into his classroom. 

This kiss is thorough and French and leaves behind a promise of so much more to come. He holds her tightly while whispering in her ear, “When you are eighteen, I'll show you my top ten favorite places to visit in Paris. Just the two of us,” he states as they hold one another.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” she says in earnest. It's a little chilly this time of night up so high above Paris, but holding each other in their warm embrace takes all the bite out of the winds.

* * *

Their First Time Together... (WARNING: This may hold triggers for some as memories of sexual abuse flood Eren's mind.)

His kisses are passionate and she is so wonderfully aroused by his presence. “Levi,” Eren pants, “touch me.”

He glides his hand down her smooth frame lightly brushing past her breast. He hears her breathing falter for a moment. 

“Please caress my breast,” she moans passionately.

He unbuttons her blouse and touches the outline of her bra, ghosting over it where her skin is exposed. Her nipples are hard and her body is aching for him to proceed further. Lightly, ever so slightly, he ghost his thumb over her nipple. She shudders, yearning for him to take her. He won't though. Not unless she voices her desire.

His member is aching, straining against the clothe encasing it. He wants so much to rip their clothes off and make her his own but again, after what she's been through, he'll wait for her to voice her desire to proceed.

“Levi, please touch me...lower, rub my clit,” Eren commands. Levi unbuttons her jeans, and slowly unzips them. She raises her hips to allow him to pull off her pants, her underwear. She spreads her legs, inviting him to proceed. He smells the scent of her arousal and his pants tighten even more, his cock begging to be freed from its restraints. 

“I need to remove my pants, Eren. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes, please. I want to feel your bare skin pressed against me.”

Levi moves slowly on purpose. No sudden moves. No actions denoting an attack. Some day, as play perhaps, but not now. Not yet. He presses his naked form against her. His throbbing cock touching her hip, begging for more. She feels the coarse hair of his pubis. His hand glides down her taught skin, over her pubic mound, until his fingers caress her clit. This is the first time her body jumps involuntarily. She hopes he doesn't notice. She enjoys what he's doing but the painful attacks she's suffered are still hidden deep in her subconscious...lurking, waiting to rear their ugly memories and cause her pain.

He caresses her pubic hair, fingering her lightly. Her clitoris is fully erect. She wants him so badly. It's not fair. It's not fair that she can't be intimate with the man she wants without the memories flooding back and a tear escapes her closed eyes. It traces a path down her cheek and he stops and leans his forehead against her stomach.

After a few moments of silence he whispers softly, “It's okay, Eren.” 

“You don't think I'm a tease,” she asks, not looking at him.

“Eren, look at me,” Levi demands.

Her eyes open as she turns her head to meet his gaze. “You are worth waiting for. I'm not in a hurry. We have all the time in the world and I'm willing to wait for you to be ready for this. Don't be so hard on yourself, Eren. You've been through something no one should ever experience.”

She takes in a shaky breath, still finding it hard to believe that he's so patient with her. 

“If you want, I could rub or maybe suck...”

He stops her there saying, “No. I said I'll wait and I mean it. May I hold you next to me though?”

She smiles with relief as she says, “Please, I need to feel you close to me.”

So Levi repositions himself so he can hold Eren tightly in a loving embrace. He feels her sigh deeply as he encloses his arms around her. 

“I'm sorry,” she says softly.

“Don't be, Eren. You've done nothing wrong,” Levi states again as he pulls her even more tightly against his bare chest. He kisses her shoulder and she sighs as she rubs his hand. After a few contented deep breaths they fall asleep in each others arms.

Eren wakes an hour later. She watches Levi as he sleeps. He has been so patient with her, so understanding. She hates that her memories are keeping her from enjoying their relationship fully. She watches his naked body with interest. Even while he sleeps, his penis is active. She touches the skin of his scrotum. It moves in waves, crawling over his testicles. She blows on his skin and watches it react. He's murmuring something and she can tell by his rapid eye movement that he's dreaming. 

She whispers to his cock, “Listen, you and I need to talk. That bastard that sired me fucked me up in the head big time. I don't want to be afraid of you but I am. So how can we deal with the passed and move forward? I know, things are good between your owner and I but without a sex life neither of us is going to be too happy with this relationship. Help me out here. How do I get over the passed and trust that you're not going to hurt me? Will you let me be in control of the situation? Is that how we have to play this 'cause I gotta tell you, even when he was abusing the shit out of me, a part of me wanted intimacy. Not that kind and not from him but still... I need sex, big boy. Are you willing to help me out here?”

Curiously, Levi's penis lifts upward and settles back against his skin again. Eren smiles at that. She checks...yes, Levi's still dreaming unless he's a good faker. 

Eren fills the little applicator with spermicide Levi bought for them and inserts it into her vagina. Next, she puts some lube on her hands to warm it up and coats Levi's skin. She hears his breath shudder as he calls her name.

“Come on, big guy,” Eren whispers, “Momma needs it,” as she straddles Levi's loins and inserts his cock deep inside her. He honestly moans this time. 

Eren begins to gyrate her hips. Slow at first to get the feel of him. A memory flashes but it's not about her father. It's about the first time her and Levi kissed on the second tier of the Eiffel tower. She hums at the flash of images caressing her mind. She bucks her hips more firmly, and feels a sleepy Levi put a hand on her hip. 

“Eren,” a sleepy voice says softly.

“Sssh,” she whispers, “don't break my concentration.”

His hips stiffen beneath her weight and he becomes even more alive, feeling her pumping and grinding down on him. “Eren,” he says again as he starts to breath heavily, pressing into her rhythm. “Oh,” is all he manages to say before he's gripping hold of her hips firmly, holding her steady as she arches her back. 

“Oh, god,” Eren says, “this feels so good.”

“Yes,” he manages to utter. “Yes...”

Eren feels the coil of heat deep inside her body. It pools and reaches outward touching her from her lips all the way to the tips of her toes. She draws in a very deep breath and falls forward over top of Levi saying, “Holy shit!”

Eren's still moving her hips, riding out her orgasmic waves, as her body clenches desperately onto Levi's throbbing cock. 

“Fuck me,” she whispers and he responds, “gladly,” as he takes the lead and shifts his legs to press his hips up against her time and again, finishing what she started. 

His thrust become demanding, rigid, and soon he's joining her in nirvana as his brow relaxes and his face breaks into a beautiful smile. His half lidded eyes search her face. She's looking back at him, through her long brown tangles with a smile of her own. 

“So that's what all the fuss is about, huh?” she adds.

Levi laughs saying, “Yep.”

“Damn, that felt great! What a ride!”

He brings a hand up to caress her cheek. His smile falters for an instant then he says, “Eren, I can't be 'engaged' to you, but when you're ready, I will gladly marry you.”

She finds this statement odd. She smiles and is about to question him when the seriousness of his look stops her. Instead she replies, “Okay,” and his face relaxes again as a sigh rushes from his lungs.

“What month do you want to get married it: April, May, or June?” he asks.

“June,” she says without hesitation. “That way our anniversary is during your summer vacations and we can go wherever we choose for as long as we like.” 

“Good thinking,” he says. “So do you want to see my top ten spots to visit when we honeymoon in Paris?”

“Absolutely,” she adds with a kiss. “I love you, not-my-fiance'.”

He smiles at her pun. “I love you more, brat!”

She leans her head against his shoulder. “By the way, if I control it, at least for a little while, I can enjoy it.”

“You can ride me anytime you like,” Levi says with a smirk and feels her laughing against his chest. “I told you, you are worth the wait, Eren. I do love you, bright eyes and I do want to spend my life with you, non-fiancee'.”

 

Author's note:  
Love is not always easy, but it is always worth it.


End file.
